


The Fallen Crown of Tara Chambler

by That_One_Yaoi_Kid



Series: Fallen Crowns [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mourning, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Kid/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Kid
Summary: Tara’s been through so much, and she can just barely handle it all. Now following Glenn’s death, Denise is the only reason she needs to let go.





	

 

“I’m sorry, Tara. Sorry about...Denise.” Rosita mumbles apologetically as she looks away from the pitiful sight. Tara has elected to crumble to the floor once she’s inside the infirmary, glaring almost at the half empty shelf in front of her. Memories of her girlfriend frantically searching the shelves for the right medicine come flooding back to her. She remembers wrapping her arms around Denise’s waist to calm her, and after a few neck kisses, her breathing has regulated and she’s visibly relaxed in her arms.

 

Tara shakes her head, releasing a shaky breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She just blankly stares at the shelf, her eyes beginning to burn from unshed tears. Tara blinks, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks slowly and she feels a breathy, short chuckle pass her lips. 

 

“Sorry?” Tara’s broken voice stops the latina dead in her tracks, as she was heading towards the exit. Rosita slowly turns to her friend, confusion written on her face.

 

“Sorry?” Tara repeats, only louder this time as she throws herself to her feet. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She turns to Rosita in a blind fury, tears blurring her vision as she can only make out the silhouette of her friend. 

 

“Sorry? That’s all you have to fucking say?! You were there, Rosita! You were there damn it! You saw it! You were with her, yet you didn’t do jack shit!” Tara elected to screech, quickly catching Michonne and Carl’s attention, who were walking down the sidewalk past the infirmary. They exchange nervous glances, then jogging towards the front steps when they hear Rosita scream back.

 

“Oh, would you fuck off?! Daryl and I didn’t know! We didn’t know shit was going down like that so don’t act like we did! It was point blank, right in her socket and we couldn’t do shit! So kindly fuck off.” By the end of it, Tara was ready to pounce, her hands around the woman’s throat and Carl and Michonne were standing in the doorway. 

 

“What is going on in here?” Michonne, as calmly as she can, asks. Her gaze is fixated on Rosita, while Carl nervously glances between the two arguing women. Rosita squints her eyes at the samurai, a warning look of ‘stay out of this’. Michonne only tilts her head, giving a glance of a challenge, tempting her to do what Rosita says she  _ might  _ do. 

 

“Do it.” She seethes, taking a step towards Rosita who returns the gesture, but they’re cut off. “Tara no!” Carl screeches as he charges towards the woman, but a gunshot only rings out in response.

 

Michonne and Rosita’s heads snap towards Tara as she just falls to the floor, Carl struggling to catch her. “Holy shit,” Rosita breathes out, regret and guilt washing over her as she watches blood trail down the woman’s temple, a small handgun gripped in her now cold, lifeless hands.

 

Michonne gasps, tears falling freely without her control as she moves towards the corpse, knowing too damn well that she’s gone. “No, no, no.” Carl sobs, fingers gripping her jacket. “Nonononononono. No!” 

 

“Carl.” Michonne whispers, pulling the teen into her chest. “She’s gone. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Carl nearly screams, hiding his face in Michonne’s neck as the latter wraps her arms around the brunette. “I’m sorry.” She whispers into Carl’s hair, running her fingers through it.

 

“No…” Rosita turns to the doorway to see Rick and Aaron. Rick looks over at Rosita with questions, but she only shakes her head, electing to mourn over her friend’s suicide. 

 

“It all happened too fast. Like a fucking, like a bullet train and now she’s gone!” Carl screams between sobs as Michonne only hushes him, running her fingers through his brown locks again.

 

Tara was the reason so many people lived. The reason Glenn lived. Possibly the reason Maggie lived. The reason Heath lived. The reason Eugene lived. And she could’ve been the reason so many more people lived, but now that’s all thrown away. In just less than thirty seconds, her life and possibly so many more have been thrown away. 

 

But now, that Tara is gone, it’s only common sense that everyone else lives for her. Only common sense. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the series! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
